Up and Down
by ElementofHeart
Summary: Okay, so his reaction wasn't exactly the best. But how was he supposed to know that Lisanna was pregnant? Did they want him to say a rehearsed script? It wasn't like he had been prepared for a reaction! ...But he knows he'll try his damn best to make it up to her. [NaLi]


**I.**

"I'm pregnant."

It's two words. Three syllables. One sentence.

But yet the moment those words left her lips, it was like the whole world began to stop moving on it's atmosphere and somehow came to a complete pause. His onyx eyes grow wide by the second, heart stopping and body frozen in just pure shock. Whatever sense he had left—if he had any to begin with—was now completley _gone._

Normally when he heard stories of a significant other telling their partner that they are expecting their child, the reaction is usually immediate; happiness, tears, maybe even some overemotional declaration of love and protection for their unborn child?

But Natsu Dragneel has never been the definition of normal. In all honesty, it's the last thing any sane person would call him.

So as he stands there in front of his significant other, in this case Lisanna Strauss, having absolutely no idea how he should react to news he hadn't expected to hear so soon in his life-when Lisanna had been acting weird earlier that morning, he had expected something that he could be able to _comfort_ her about-he manages utter the only thing his dumbly mute body will allow:

"...what?"

* * *

 **II.**

Okay, so his reaction wasn't exactly the best. (But how was he supposed to know that Lisanna was pregnant? Did they want him to say a rehearsed script? It wasn't like he had been _prepared_ for a reaction!)

Almost every female in the entire guild seemed to want to remind of him of the most stupidest, cringiest moment of his life. What was supposed to be a special moment between lovers quickly went down in flames before it even started.

Yes, he blew it.

Thanks for pointing out, reader.

Out of all the females, Mirajane seems to be the one on his case the most. And it really sucked because he couldn't even put a foot into the guild without the Demon sending him an intense "drop-dead" glare or yelling profanities and explicit threats at him (well, at least the Mirajane he knew before wasn't entirely gone...). Natsu's not even going to lie; if the elder Strauss' goal was to terrify the living daylights out of him...it is _absolutely working_.

Elfman won't even talk to him. Natsu knows why (if Elfman's outraged cries of "A REAL MAN DOESN'T MAKE A PREGNANT WOMAN CRY" wasn't obvious enough), and doesn't want to piss the second-eldest Strauss more than he (probably) already has.

While Gray and Happy, as well as Lucy, have tried to convince the guild to let him in, their words quickly fell in vain. The whole guild (save for a few others like Makarov, Romeo, Wakaba, Macao) all believe that he'll just make this situation worse than it already is.

So all he can do now is just stand outside the guild and think of a plan to sneak into the guild without getting murdered/caught.

He just can't stand to hear Lisanna's cries from inside the guild bathroom at the very back of the guild, the agonized waves she's producing from their mated bond is eating him alive, and it's taking all the strength he has not to burst into the guild and forcefully demand they let him see her.

It's the one sound he hates to hear the most; especially knowing that _he_ was the one that caused it too. In all honesty, her sobs were the worst thing he heard all day, even with the whole guild practically spewing insults or words of disappointment at him. But he knows he'll try his damn best to make it up to her.

Crossing his arms, Natsu looked down at the floor, trying to think of a way to get into the guild.

It's a curse to have extremely good hearing, he realizes.

* * *

 **III.**

He is in.

He actually made it in.

And he's not _dead_ (yet, shhh).

"W-what are you doing here?"

He immediately turned around to see a puffy-eyed Lisanna looking up at him from her seat on the toilet cover, face blotchy and tear-streaked. Her hair was a little messy, and her body (though barely visible) was shaking.

Realizing the cause of his damage, Natsu was _overwhelmed_ by the urge to envelope her in his arms and apologize, to somehow let her know that he knew he fucked up big time and wanted to make it up to her however he could.

(But he really can't because the whole guild is literally behind the door trying to get in and castrate him which is why he's struggling to keep it closed despite the lock so yeah.)

Shooting her a somewhat uneasy glance, he pressed his back against the (incredibly durable, which is really surprising) door, blocking out the yells of pretty much the whole guild on the other side, as he answered, "I...uh, I came to apologize." He inwardly cursed when he realized just how unconfident he sounded.

Lisanna bit her lip, her eyes slowly straying from his onyx orbs.

"...oh." Turning away from him, Lisanna rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms, sniffling all the while as she suddenly self-conscious over the way she most look right now. "You know you don't have...Natsu, I understand if you don't want to be a f-father—"

"I do!"

Immediately her eyes are on him, surprise in her eyes as she stares at him as if he'd said something she didn't expect. Which in this case, he did.

"What?" She's looking in his eyes for an explanation of any kind. She watched as her salmon-haired lover winced when someone banged harshly on the door, almost knocking Natsu away, though he managed to stay his ground. But all Natsu seemed to focus on was the tone in her voice, the sound of hope and possibly even _relief._

"I want the kid, Lisanna. Alright? I know, I really screwed up-badly. But that's because I'm an idiot." His onyx orbs held her gaze, practically handing his inner most feelings on a silver platter, and Lisanna could only watch in awe as his cheeks heated up a little in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to make you feel this way...I'm sorry, Lis. I really, really am. I hope you can forgive me, and believe me when I say I'll accept the roll as a dad."

He looked to the floor for a moment before adding, "That is, if you'd be willing to have me."

There. Hopefully Lisanna would be able to see his genuine apology...

...And thankfully, she did.

With tears in her eyes, and emotions out of control due to the fact that her pregnancy hormones were deeply affecting her, Lisanna nodded, managed to choke out, "Yes...I forgive you. And of course, I'll accept you as the father, Natsu. I'll _always_ accept you no matter how you are." And that was all that needed to be said.

Natsu slowly managed a smile, and it was as if all his burdens were somehow lifted off him.

"Thanks, Lisanna." And he meant it. They spent a few moments in peaceful silence, as Natsu tried to hold the door close and Lisanna was wiping away her stray tears.

* * *

 **IV.**

"How did you even get in here?"

Natsu blinked. "Huh?"

"How did you get in to the girl's bathroom, I mean." Lisanna giggled, shooting him a pointed look as he said, "The whole guild is kinda after you, you know. All I heard while I was in here was they they were going to beat you to a pulp and wish you never even joined Fairy Tail."

Natsu grinned good-naturally at their comments. It was good to know they cared for Lisanna just as much, but definently not more he guaranteed, as he did.

Not knowing where to start, he settled for a simple explanation. Not like he really had to "plan" much anyways.

"Well...I, uh, haha, kinda just ran here with everything I had and just _hoped_ I'd make it here. I'm surprised it worked too. I really thought I was going to get my ass kicked." Natsu chuckled, looking at her with his usual toothy grin.

(He won't tell her that he recklessly bursted through the doors without a single thought because his inner-dragon was severely torturing him in an effort to get him to reach her, his mate.)

And for the first time in what felt like a long time—but was in reality just a couple of hours—Lisanna _laughed._

Natsu's eyes softened at the familiar sound, knowing that if she was able to genuinely laugh, then all was right again. Everything was finally back to normal.

But unfortunately for the couple, no day in Fairy Tail would ever be normal.

Not even today.

Just mere moments later, the whole guild managed to break down the door. Dust settled around the room, just following the sound of a large boom after the door had officially fallen to the floor, spooking Lisanna. Out of instinct, Natsu immediately picked her up bridal-style, and immediately bolted towards the exit both in panic and fear, trying to save them (but mostly him) from death.

Natsu Dragneel was definently _not_ ready to die today.

"COME BACK HERE NATSU!"

"BRING BACK MY SISTER OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

"STAY HERE AND CONFRONT YOUR MISTAKES LIKE A MAN!"

* * *

 **It's been such a long while since I actually posted something new. But yeah, here's some NaLi for everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this, even with some mistakes that I'm too tired to check at the moment.**

 **I honestly feel this is how Natsu would react to the news of having a child, since he's not perfect. But he tries enough to make up for it as much as he can, which I think it what balances his negative aspects. :)**

 **Thank you all for reading! I'd love to hear your opinions on this! ^^ I'd appreciate any reviews especially. It makes me happy to know what you guys enjoyed about my little stories.**

 **(...Should I turn this into a series?** **Even when I have a bunch of others left to finish. ;-;)**


End file.
